clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomoyo Sakagami
at the Calculated based on a visual novel screenshot |height_cm = 161 |weight_kg = 47 |bloodtype = O |occupation = Student council president |anime_debut = On the Hillside Path Where the Cherry Blossoms Flutter |relatives = Takafumi Sakagami (brother) Tomo Mishima (half-sister) |voiceactor_ja = |voiceactor_en = }} Tomoyo Sakagami transferred to Hikarizaka Private High School as a second year student during spring. She was once known as a tough girl who beats up troublesome delinquents. Although Tomoya is older than her, Tomoyo does not show him his due respect as a senior student. She has a younger brother named Takafumi. Tomoyo's theme is Her Determination. Clannad Tomoyo is first shown to be a popular girl, although she is rumored to be violent and to have a misconduct record for fighting. These rumors are later confirmed, when she beats up several delinquents from her previous school during school hours. Youhei challenges Tomoyo, unable to believe what he saw. She easily defeats him, and it becomes a frequent gag in the series for Sunohara to challenge Tomoyo for stupid reasons, which always ends in his defeat. Tomoyo usually uses chain combos with her high-speed kicks, even combining with Tomoya once. Sunohara's face is usually hidden after the beating, implying it to be too damaged to show on screen. After several meetings with Tomoyo, Tomoya learns from Tomoyo that she wants to be a student council president, and later, her reason of wanting to be one. Tomoyo wanted to preserve the school's as they were considered significant by several residents of their city, including Tomoyo's family. Soon after getting involved in a fight, although Tomoya decides to take all of the responsibility, rumors start to spread saying that Tomoyo is the leader of a gang of delinquents. In order to boost her popularity to become the student council president, Tomoya convinces her to challenge all the athletic clubs at their school to a match. She eventually manages to win all the challenges thanks to her great strength, with some minor help from Tomoya and Sunohara, ultimately becoming the school council president. ~After Story~ In the After Story, Tomoyo makes brief appearances from time to time, such as when she is asked by Sunohara to pose as his girlfriend, when she asks Misae for advice on how to be a good council president or when she patrols the area for delinquents, but has no major plots focused on her. Also, it is briefly mentioned during Yukine's arc that Yukine's brother, Kazuto Miyazawa, was said to have been the only person who could face Tomoyo and would have stood a chance of actually beating her during her delinquent days. After Nagisa is forced to repeat a year, she ends up being in the same grade as Tomoyo, although the latter can't spend much time with her due to her duties as student council president. However, she attends Nagisa's solo graduation ceremony. In the last episode she is seen looking at the sunset at the beach on her own. It has been hinted in bonus material that she attended university and did many great things. Another World: Tomoyo Chapter Tomoyo is secretly going out with Tomoya in an alternate timeline of Clannad. Tomoyo's relationship with Tomoya spreads fast in school, the school bodies try to separate Tomoyo and Tomoya, in hope Tomoyo will concentrate more in her position. With Tomoya worrying about his delinquent status will hold down Tomoyo, Tomoya reluctantly breaks up with Tomoyo. After several months, Tomoyo meets up with Tomoya, telling him that she successfully saved the cherry blossom trees from being cut down but she lost something in return: her time with Tomoya. She then confesses to Tomoya that she wants only him and will follow him to the odd ends. Tomoya is touched by her words and decides to resume being lovers. After Tomoya graduates in spring, he sees both Takafumi and Tomoyo off to school, with both of them admiring the beauty of the cherry blossoms. Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~ Due to the popularity of her character, a year after releasing the Clannad visual novel, a spin-off titled Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~ was released. It focused on the continuation of Tomoyo's route after Clannad. Tomoyo and Tomoya are in a romantic relationship, and he is living in his own apartment while working as a garbage collector. Tomoyo has destroyed her promising future. She has given up on going to a good university and doing many great things. She is dragged down by Tomoya but seems to be satisfied with just being his housewife. One day, it is discovered that Tomoyo has an illegitimate younger half-sister named Tomo, with whom she shares her father. Due to her mother's psychological problems, Tomo ends up living with Tomoya along with Kanako, Takafumi's ex-girlfriend, who hates the thought of her mother remarrying and freeloads at Tomoya's apartment. Tomoyo loves Tomo a lot and spends a lot of time with her. The visual novel focuses on the struggles of the different characters, while keeping the focus on the importance of family, just like the main story of Clannad. Gallery Tomoyohitting.jpg|Tomoyo using her chain combo on Sunohara. Tomoyobaseball.jpg|Tomoyo holding a baseball bat as seen in the ~After Story~ episode The Goodbye at the End of Summer. Tomoyocherryblossoms.jpg|Tomoyo walking with Takafumi beneath the cherry blossoms in Counter Measures. Tomoyo After.jpg|Tomoyo as she appears in Tomoyo After. Another World - Tomoyo Chapter Shot.png|Tomoyo and Tomoya cuddling in Another World: Tomoyo Chapter tomoya and tomoyo.jpg|After breaking up for months Tomoyo and Tomoya get back together. References fr:Tomoyo Sakagami